1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flat typed assembling structure for an antenna, and especially to a structure which is suitable for connecting of an inner insulation sleeve with an external insulation sleeve for an antenna in a mobile phone, and can make such connecting more stable and reliable, thereby, convenience in processing can be obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antennas for mobile phones are divided generally into two kinds, they are the extension type and the fixed type, whichever the type they belong to, antennas for mobile phones are necessary to be miniaturized in meeting the tendency of miniaturization of mobile phones for convenience of carrying. Particularly, miniaturized fixed antennas must have their coils, contact pieces of receiving seats etc. mounted between an inner insulation sleeve and an external insulation sleeve, then the inner and external insulation sleeves are proceeded to connecting.
The earlier mobile phones of such kind have their inner insulation and external sleeves connected by applying glue; this mode has the following defects:
1. Sizing must wait for curing for connecting, and the structural strength thereof is inferior, the amount of glue in sizing and the areas of connecting are normally uncertain, thereby, quality of connecting of this mode is unstable.
2. Sizing at the connecting areas between an inner insulation sleeve and an external insulation sleeve results inferior structural strength, and such structural strength is not desired.
3. The chemical nature of such connecting glue generally include corrosion,; it tends to destroy the entire structure of an antenna after using for a long period of time.
Sizing for connecting an inner insulation sleeve and an external insulation sleeve of an antenna can have the advantage of fast processing; however, it has the disadvantage of inferior structural strength. There is an injection enveloping-shaping method among the processing methods now available, the coil of an antenna must be placed upright and abutted against the external insulation sleeve and a receiving seat, this is just like the case of the structure of the antenna structure connected by sizing, the helix coil positioned and enveloped in the inner and external insulation sleeves resulted from this injection enveloping-shaping method is very unstable, and thereby the inferiority of such products is overly high.
And more, such antennas for mobile phones are mostly of the cylindrical structure, connecting of the inner and external insulation sleeves can be any of various ones to make connecting between the mutually confronting cylindrical walls of the sleeves. The antennas for mobile phones of this kind available now may have various shapes in designing, for example, an antenna structure can be flat which is more beautiful apparently, in this structure, the inner and external insulation sleeves are structurally varied.
The object of the present invention is to provide a flat typed assembling structure for an antenna, it has an inner insulation sleeve in the shape of a cylinder with its front and rear sides both flattened to be in the shape of a straight plane, and has an external insulation sleeve capable of connecting by slipping over the inner insulation sleeve. A top lid can be cooperatively installed on the top of the external insulation sleeve, the inner end face thereof and the inner insulation sleeve together can position the upper and the lower ends of an internal coil. The inner and the external insulation sleeves can be provided with convex annular ribs and concave annular recesses for connecting of them, to form a more stable and reliable structure which is convenient for processing.